


Playing With Fire

by darkpanda22



Series: Let The Music Do The Talking [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I still don't know how to end fics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michael hates soulmates, Past Michael/Lindsay, Singing, Song Lyrics, Takes place in the same world as Break Down The Walls Of My Heart, This was sitting unfinished for a while, Tumblr Prompt, You don't need to read that to understand this though, all the parings are background except for mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: Heart songs. The song you were cursed to sing until you found the one singing the same words. Life was a musical and Michael hated every bit of it.
(Or the Soulmate AU where everyone searches for the person who sings the same song as theirs) 
((It's been so long so sorry if this sucks. I've been hella busy with college))
Song: Soulmate - Natasha Bedingfield





	

 

 

~-~

 

 

Early one Monday morning, Michael was woken up by people singing instead of his alarm clock. He yawned, sitting up and glaring at the wall in front of him. Heart songs. The song you were cursed to sing until you found the one singing the same words. Michael hated everything about. He hated waking up to idiots singing their song early in the morning everyday only to start other people singing different songs until it was a mess of voices where lyrics couldn’t even be made out. He hated going to work and hearing some of his friends sing their songs, even though they’ve already found their ‘soulmate’. He hated how people would always nag him to sing his song more. Life was a musical and Michael hated every bit of it. He didn’t give a d*mn about his ‘soulmate’ or that stupid song that never seems to leave him alone. He hadn’t sung his heart song since he was in middle school and he’d like to keep it that way. Besides, he’d never heard anybody singing his song anyway. Not here and not back in New York. With a frown, he stretched before sliding out of bed to get ready for work.

 

 

After a quick shower, Michael made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at his kitchen table and ate his breakfast slowly, falling back into his thoughts. His frown deepened as he remembered what was to happen at work that day. They were getting a new person to work at the Achievement Hunter office and that meant another person to sing their stupid song. Another person to nag him about his song. Michael was not looking forward to having another person in the office. His boss Geoff was always singing or mumbling his heart song even though he had found his soulmate years ago. Ryan and Jack would also sing their song a lot but definitely not as much as Geoff. Ray was the only person that didn’t sing his heart song but Michael knew the man hadn’t found his ‘soulmate’ yet so it seemed they were in the same boat. Geoff, Jack and Ryan would always annoy Michael about his song, trying to pester him into singing it but it never worked. He never really told them outright that the whole heart song thing annoyed him but they could very much infer when Michael would leave or ignore them for the rest of the day. They loved to annoy him and Ray but again, the two would just ignore them or leave. And now Michael would have to put up with yet another person doing mostly the same thing.

 

 

Michael sighed and grabbed his keys, frown deeply embedded into his face as he made his way out of his apartment complex and to the Achievement Hunter office. Once he got there, the office was empty as he was a little earlier than usual because of less traffic that morning. He took a seat at his desk, noticing there was a new one to the right of his. So the new person would be sitting next to him? Great. Michael sighed again as he dropped down heavily into his computer chair. He started cleaning his desk a bit before he turned on his computer and started watching some YouTube videos. About 20 minutes later, Ray entered right on time followed by Jack then Ryan about 10 minutes apart. Michael greeted them all before they started talking a bit. Even though Geoff, Jack and Ryan got on his nerves about his heart song, they were still his friends so as long as their conversation stayed away from heart songs then all was well.

 

 

Right now, they were talking about their weekends when Geoff slammed the door to the office opened, followed by a guy none of them had seen before. “Alright Gents and Lads! This guy is Gavin Free and he’s a part of Achievement Hunter now, don’t be a dick and help him get settled. Gavin these guys are Michael, Ray, Jack, and Ryan. Here’s your desk and if you need anything ask Michael.” Michael glared daggers at that before looking back at Ray with a frown. Ray just shrugged at him and Michael rolled his eyes before turning back to Geoff. “We’re recording Minecraft today so get your sh*t ready.” Geoff finished his little speech and walked over to his desk where he started to get his capture ready.

 

 

Michael turned to do the same only to be tapped on the shoulder by Gavin. “Yes?” He was already annoyed but he tried to be nice to the guy.

 

 

“Uh- Michael where’s the program?” Michael sighed internally and reluctantly rolled his chair over to help get Gavin set up. After a minute, Michael had Gavin set and ready to record. Once his help was no longer needed, he rolled back to his desk but Gavin called him again and he turned back. He was about to say ‘What, now??’ but Gavin smiled at him and said “Thanks, Michael!” Michael blinked before nodding and turning back to his computer screen. Gavin’s smile made his stomach do something weird and Michael immediately decided he hated whatever that feeling was. He just frowned as he continued to set up his Minecraft to record.  

 

 

~-~

 

 

After their first meeting, Michael started to ignore Gavin because the feeling in his stomach only got worse the more he looked at Gavin and Michael decided ignoring him would make the feeling go away. But Gavin, on the other hand, got more comfortable with them and started to purposefully annoy Michael just to get a reaction out of him. He quickly took a liking to messing with Michael at every minute of the day so Michael would at least look at him. Geoff, Jack and Ryan had stopped singing their songs and even mentioning heart songs in general around Michael because of his ore agitated state. Everyone seemed to understand that they were walking on eggshells around Michael except for Gavin, know just how angry Michael could get.

 

 

It wasn’t until Gavin turned to him one day while editing and asked him the simple question that sent him over the edge. “Michael why don’t you ever sing your heart song?” The entire office, once bustling and full of noise, went completely silent as everyone held their breaths.

 

 

Michael silently stared at his computer screen for two seconds before he exploded, glaring down at Gavin as he stood up and pushed his chair back from the force. “GAVIN, LEAVE ME THE F*CK ALONE. ALL YOU F*CKING DO IS GET ON MY NERVES CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I DON’T F*CKING LIKE YOU?!” And with that, Michael stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. He glared ahead of him as he stalked up to the roof, passing people in the halls who quickly moved out of his way.

 

 

Once on the roof, the angry look melting into a frown. Why did he feel guilty for yelling at Gavin like that? Why was the only thing on his mind Gavin’s hurt expression as he yelled at him? Michael sat down and looked up to the sky, letting out a long irritated sigh. He hated everything about this. How Gavin made him feel, talking about heart songs, how he felt guilty now, how he wanted nothing more than to apologize and say he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want to think about Gavin but it seemed that he was the only thing on his mind. That weird feeling came back again and Michael finally tried to figure out what exactly that feeling was. It took him a moment to figure it out but he realized that he’d felt like this before. His heart song was trying to claw it’s way out of his throat and that heavy feeling in his chest he felt was the same as when he found out Lindsay’s song was not the same song as his. That thought confused him more. How could just yelling at Gavin make him feel like this? Why did he care about Gavin so much? Michael didn’t know the answers to these questions so, naturally, Michael pushed it away for another day.

 

 

~-~

 

 

After that day, Gavin remained quiet unless someone spoke to him and it didn’t make Michael feel any better. If he truly hated Gavin, then it should’ve, but instead it just made him feel empty, like something was missing. Michael hated this feeling more than the feeling he got just by yelling at Gavin. But, Michael continued to push it away, not knowing what was happening. As the days went by, the office remained quiet, unless for when they were recording and, even then, everyone could tell they were quieter than normal. Michael hated it all. He wanted it to go back to what it was before. Before Gavin came to work, when it was just him and the other four guys. Nothing changed until three weeks later, Michael came in early and passed the office to go to the kitchen but stopped short when he heard singing coming from the supposedly empty office.  

 

 

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_'cos someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

 

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

 

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

 

 

And Michael didn’t stand around to hear the rest of the song because he’d been haunted by those lyrics his entire life. He found himself in the company bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing became irregular. A panic attack. Michael hadn’t had a panic attack since he heard Lindsay singing, and Michael feels a sense of déjà vu as his palms and forehead start to sweat. It felt the same but different at the same time. This attack was far more intense than his first one and the thought that maybe it was because he’d just found out that **_Gavin_** was his soulmate, instead of finding out that he wasn’t. He started to tremble as he curled up into a ball, right there on the floor by the sinks. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, a blur of ‘Gavin’ and ‘soulmate’ in various forms. He was so consumed he didn’t hear the door open nor did he here the shout of his name or feel the set of hands pulling him into someone’s chest. The only thing he could focus on was that Gavin was his ‘soulmate’ and that just made him tremble even more.

 

 

“-ichael! Michael, listen to me! Focus on my voice and breath just like me okay?” Michael finally dragged his eyes to the person in front of him and focused on Ryan’s low “In…and out..” over and over until he was no longer hyperventilating and was back to normal. Michael looked around at the other four people in the room, eyes lingering on Gavin before he turned his attention back to Ryan.

 

 

Ray walked over to kneel next to him. “You alright, Michael?”

 

 

Michael looked down at his lap and nodded, running a hand through his long curly hair. He idly thought that all the feelings he’d been ignoring probably would’ve prepared him for this, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It was only his brain trying to protect his heart, he understood that now. “I- I’m alright. Sorry for worrying everyone.” He mumbled out the second part and everyone frowned, knowing Michael definitely wasn’t fully okay yet. After Ray and Ryan started to help him stand up, the others started to go back to the office and Ray was one of the last people to leave, but Michael stopped him before he walked out. “Ray?”

 

 

Ray turned as Michael stepped forward a bit. “Yeah, Michael?”

 

 

“Can you come over today? I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

 

Ray smiled and gave Michael two pats on the back “Of course.”

 

 

And Michael smiled back, it was small and a little weak, but it was a smile nevertheless. Ray was always understanding. If you didn’t want to talk, he didn’t say a word but if you did, he was all ears and that was part of the reason why they really good friends. They walked back to the office quietly and nobody mentioned the panic attack. As Michael sat at his desk with a frown, he glance at Gavin, finding him worrying his bottom lip, deep in thought instead of editing. Michael looked away and sighed internally, that same feeling was back mixed with the guilt still lingering for what he said to Gavin. Looking down at his desk, Michael finally realized exactly what he felt for Gavin and why his heart song wanted to claw it’s way out so bad. And he was both relieved and terrified because he had feelings for his soulmate sitting to his right.  

 

 

~-~

 

 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

 

 

Michael frowned at the question. He hadn’t talked about his feelings since Lindsay, since middle school. It was funny how fate worked, Michael realized. So now, sitting in his apartment with Ray, he thought about how Gavin was his soulmate and how mixed his feelings were about it. “Well…It’s about Gavin.”

 

 

Ray raised a brow in question “What about Gavin? Don’t you hate him?”

 

 

Michael winced at that before he sighed “I thought I did Ray. But I- I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately and ignoring the reasons why.”

 

 

“So what are you saying, Michael?”

 

 

Michael sighed again “He’s my soulmate, Ray.”

 

 

Ray blinked before he gasped “ ** _Gavin’s_** your soulmate??”

 

 

Michael just nodded and fidgeted with his hands. “I came into the office early this morning and I heard him singing my song… ** _our_** song. I didn’t what to f*cking think and that’s why I had a panic attack this morning.”

 

 

Ray frowned “So how do ** _you_** feel about Gavin?”

 

 

“I’m all over the place Ray. From the very first minute I met him and he smiled at me it made me feel weird, something I hadn’t felt in so long that I forgot what it felt like. I hated how just looking at Gavin made me feel because I didn’t know what I was feeling. That’s why I’ve always looked at him as annoying. I don’t f*cking do feelings, Ray. Not after Lindsay. But I really like him, I think more than I liked Lindsay back then. It’s weird, just yelling at him hurt worse than finding out Lindsay wasn’t my soulmate. But I’ve heard so many stories of soulmates never getting together. What if Gavin doesn’t even want to be with me because of how bad I’ve treated him? I just don’t know what to do…” Michael buried his head into his hands and sighed. He felt a little better but feelings really sucked.

 

 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

 

 

Michael’s head snapped up so fast, Ray was afraid it’d break. “My heart song?”

 

 

Ray nodded, sending him a reassuring smile. “Your heart song.”

 

 

Michael felt butterflies well up in his chest “I don’t know, Ray. I haven’t- It’s been so long…”

 

 

Ray gave him a couple of pats on the back “It’ll be fine. I know you can do it. All you have to do is let it out, and I’ll plan everything else alright?”

 

 

And Michael couldn’t help but think that Ray’s one of the best friends he’s ever had. “Alright…Thanks man.”

 

 

Ray just grinned “It’s no problem, dude. And you’ll finally get everyone off your back about singing your heart song.”

 

 

Michael rolled his eyes, playfully “Knowing them, they’ll still bug me about it after I sing it.” And just like that, they fell back into normal conversation and Michael was more than grateful to have a friend like Ray.

 

 

~-~

 

 

To say Michael was nervous was an understatement. It was two days after his talk with Ray and he’d told Geoff the day before that he’d be coming in late this morning, just so they could put Ray’s plan into action. He was standing outside the office door waiting for his sign to come in. The plan was for Ray to nonchalantly ask Gavin to sing his heart song while they waited for him to come. Once Gavin stopped at the part where he walked away from, Michael would open the door and sing for the first time since middle school.  

 

 

On the other side of the door, Gavin was glancing at Michael’s empty desk with a frown, worrying his bottom lip. Ray hid a smile as he said “Hey Vav?”

 

 

Gavin looked up from Michael’s desk at his nickname “Yeah, X-Ray?”

 

 

“Why don’t you sing your heart song since we’ve never heard it?”

 

 

Gavin raised a brow at that “Uh- well I don’t know…”

 

 

“Come on, Vav! I’m bored, you’re bored, we’re all bored so why not pass the time singing until Michael gets here?”

 

 

Gavin frowned before shrugging “Well, alright…” Geoff, Jack and Ryan turned around and stopped what they were doing just to look at Gavin as he cleared his throat and started singing.

 

 

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_'cos someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do,_

_You're not easy to find._

 

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise?_

 

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

 

Then just as Gavin started to continue the door opened, revealing Michael. Gavin turned in his chair to look up at him but his eyes widened dramatically when Michael smiled at him, picking up right where he left off, his eyes looking right into Gavin’s.

 

 

**Here we are again, circles never end**

**How do I find the perfect fit**

**There's enough for everyone**

**But I'm still waiting in line**

 

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

 

 

Michael stepped further into the room, walking right up to Gavin as he held out his hand for Gavin to take. Gavin stood up from his desk as he took his hand, staring into Michael’s eyes. Slowly a smile made it’s way onto his face and Gavin grabbed Michael’s other hand as they continued to sing together.

 

 

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_ **

 

 

**Most relationships seem so transitory**

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

 

 

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

 

 

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

 

****

Michael pulled Gavin closer, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist and Gavin around Michael’s neck.

 

****

**_If there's a soulmate for everyone_ **

 

****

As they sung the last line softly together, Michael rested his forehead on Gavin’s and they continued to stare in each other’s eyes. After their song had ended, Ray started to cheer loudly while the other three guys still had shocked looks on their faces. Michael pulled back but kept his arm around Gavin and his hand intertwined with Gavin’s. “Gavin, I- I’m sorry for being a treating you so bad…I’ve liked you a lot for a while now but I just didn’t realize what I was feeling until a few weeks okay. Will you forgive me, Gavin?”

 

 

Gavin held back a smile and forced a stern look on his face. “On one condition, Michael.” And the hopeful look on Michael’s face was probably the cutest thing Gavin had ever seen. Gavin tried to keep his stern expression but after a moment he broke into a wide smile “You have to be my boyfriend.” And Gavin stood corrected as the cutest thing he’s ever seen was Michael smiling so wide that his dimples showed and his eyes were practically shining.

 

 

“Deal.” And with that, Michael held Gavin face, leaned in and kissed him. Ray started cheering in the background again, and finally the other three men were roused from their shocked state to cheer along with Ray, making both Michael and Gavin smile into the kiss.

 

 

~-~

 

 

And If you asked Michael to sing his heart song now, he’d grin widely and launch right into it, Gavin joining in not long after.

 

 

~-~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
